Fear is the one thing you can not control
by Pianoninja
Summary: Jac and Jonny are both home alone late and night during a storm. The change in weather means one of them is acting very out of character and finds them-self needing the other's support.
1. An irrational phobia

**Okay so this is just one-shot at the moment and it could be awful because I wrote it late at night. I liked the idea that some people have used where Jac is afraid of thunder storms so I've based my fic around that. Thanks people if you know who you are. It's basically just an excuse for pure Janny fluff! I may carry on (not sure where) depending on what you guys think. Anyway, I'll shut up and let you read now, enjoy it friends! please R&R :) xx **

There was a deafening crash! A blinding flash of blue light! Jonny rolled over in bed as the clock glared back at him in bright red '2:04.' He got up and stood by the window, watching once again as the lightening flashed and thunder roared above the house. He didn't mind storms too much, they reminded him of his childhood, sitting with his brothers playing cards in the candle light. He climbed black under the warm covers of his bed and lay there for a while. The storm may not have effected him, infact he quite liked it. However, he knew someone who wouldn't be so relaxed. He wondered how Jac was coping with the storm.

'2:40' the clock glared back at him. He'd lay there for half an hour worrying about her, she was probably sat alone in her flat, panicking. He couldn't stand it any longer, he pulled on yesterday's jeans and a scruffy t-shirt and ran through the rain into his car.

Jac sat in her empty flat in the early hours of the morning. She had curled herself into a tight ball and hid under her duvet. The thunder crashed again, louder than before. She let out a small cry, so glad no one was there to hear her weakness. There were tears streaming down her cheeks and she couldn't stop them. She knew as much as the next person that her fear was totally irrational, that she was completely safe in her bedroom, but she couldn't help but panic. She could feel her breathing getting quicker by the miniute, she knew she had to calm down. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door, breaking the silence between the storm.

She hesitated answering, it was logical after all, who would be at her door at this time of night? She heard a deep voice  
"Jac? It's Jonny, are you alright?" She poked her head out from under the duvet 'what the hell was he doing here?' "Jac? Are you awake?" He stood outside the door, this was stupid, what was he thinking, she was probably fast asleep! He turned round and slowly began to make his way back downstairs. The door opened silently  
"...Jonny?" He stopped and turned back round to see a dishevelled looking figure staring back at him. Her eyes were puffy, she looked pale and afraid under the faint corridor lights. They stood in silence for a moment, surveying the situation. Then there was another crack of thunder near by. Jac wrapped the blanket tighter around herself, crying and backing slightly into her flat.

Instictively Jonny rushed towards her, embracing her in a hug and stroking her soft red hair. He expected her to try to escape or shout at him but she didn't. She buried her head in his arms, he could feel her body shaking violently as he held her. He whispered softly in her ear as he shut the door, guiding her to the couch  
"Jac...it's alright, i've got you, everything's gunna be alright Jac." He sat with her, keeping her calm until she fell asleep in his arms. He checked his watch '3:15' they had to be in work by eight. He gently slipped his arms around her, cradleing her weary body in his arms and lifted her into bed. After deciding that the consultant would probably be back to her normal self in the morning he opted to sleep on the sofa, to save himself from the lecture.

She wasn't in a very deep sleep, she noticed him moving her but she was too tired to react. She still flinched slightly at every crash of thunder though. The noise made its, way into her dreams. She was back home as a young girl. She heard this loud bang. Someone was trying to get in. They were breaking the door down! She heard a loud deep voice  
"Jac! I know you're in there you little slut! Get out here now!" She stayed perfectly stil. She couldn't work out who it was that was after her. This was just a dream wasn't it? A horrible, terrifying dream. A nightmare. It was...wasn't it? Another huge bang!...and another!...they were getting louder! In her mind she saw the door tremble from the force behind it. Again! It was too much! He'd kicked so hard that the door had actually caved in! He was coming towards her!

Jonny woke from his deep slumber startled as the thunder roared right above his head. He cursed and began to go back to sleep when he heard a terrified screaming. Jac! He ran towards her room, bursting in without a thought. He heard a muffled cry. He flicked the light on to see a shell of a woman curled up in the corner.  
"He got in! He's going to get me! I'm sorry! Tell him i'm sorry!" She whimpered and cried. Concern struck across Jonny's rugged features at this sight. He took his time, walking slowly towards her.  
"Jac?" He whispered softly "what do you mean? Who's gonna get you?" She was shivering in the corner of her dark room, whether it was pure fear or the chill of the night Jonny didn't know but be grabbed a blanket off the bed anyway as he crept forward. She looked back at him, scared and confused  
"I...he...was trying to get through the door..." she sounded so certain that it was real. He was right in front of her now, crouched down in front of the quivering wreck cooing  
"Jac...you're ok, it was just a dream, the storm probably caused you to have a nightmare." She nodded slowly and then curled up tighter as another roar of thunder filled the air. She buried her face into her knees, whishing the storm away. "Jac, come here" Jonny whispered calmly, holding his arms out just a couple of metres away. She looked at him hesitantly but they stood up together slowly and without her noticing, Jonny wrapped her up in the protection of the blanket.

He pulled her gently back onto the bed and under the covers. The lightening lit up the room again, shortly followed by a loud crash. This only caused Jac to move closer to the nurse, grabbing on to him tightly. He wrapped his arms even tighter around her shoulders and stroked her red hair as he reassured her that she was ok and he wasn't going anywhere. He could feel her heart beating quickly against his body and her breathing was fast and irregular. He incospicuously attempted to slow her heart down by keeping her focused on his voice and hugging her tightly whenever the storm lashed out. He looked down at her and realised just how vulnerable she was right then. To any onlooker she would've looked like a mess, a complete emotional wreck. Jonny didn't think that though, infact he made a point of telling her how well she was doing. It may not have seemed like much in comparison to what was going on both outside her flat and inside her head, but his kind words were just about the only thing keeping her sane. "It's alright Jac, you're doing really well. We're nearly through it now." He kept going like this for what seemed like hours until he said "Jac. I'm so proud of you y'know." To hear someone say that meant more to Jac Naylor than anyone could understand. She fidgeted slightly and lifted her head out of the duvet so Jonny could see her face. Well, he'd turned the light off before they'd got in to bed but he could make out her features. Her smooth red hair glistened in the moonlight. Her beautiful green eyes twinkled and danced with emotion. Her cheek bones stole out in the dark of the night. Even at this early hour of the morning she was beautiful. "Okay?" He whispered, gently kissing her forehead. She nodded and shuffled closer to him, laying her head on his chest.  
"Jonny..." she murmured after a while. Jonny mumbled back sleepily  
"Mmmm?" She inhaled slowly and then simply said  
"Thank you" and closed her eyes to attempt to get some sleep. She had no doubt she would in Jonny's arms, she felt inexplicably safe with the Scott. Jonny smiled at her unusual behaviour and replied "no problem Naylor."


	2. The storm has passed for now

**Sorry it's been a while guys, writer's block has trapped me it's evil clutchesa and there's no escape. Anyway this came to me as I watching The Mindi Project...yeah I don't know how but I thought I best roll with it. So...Enjoy!**

6:30 and the peace shattering bleep of the iphone alarm shunted it's way into their dreams, waking Jac suddenly. Jonny stirred at the feeling of her movement in his arms  
"Hey, shhh" he whispered groggily. She relaxed back into his arms, listening to the rain still pattering down on the street outside. "Storm's died down a bit" he added, nodding towards the window, hugging her closer. She shuffled slightly, sitting up and looking towards Jonny. "You're pale" he said, stroking her hair "i'll go and make you some breakfast" he kissed her on the head and trudged into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later Jonny was buttering two slices of wholemeal toast when he heard a succession of light hurried footsteps across the hall and the bang the bathroom door almost bouncing of it's frame. He dropped the knife and briskly made his way towards the bathroom, peering slowly round the door. He came upon a quivering, wretching figure slumped over the toilet on the verge of her knees buckling beneath her. He slipped through the gap in the door and tucked his arms gently underneath her as she fell "gotcha!" He exclaimed supportively as she wretched and spluttered over the toilet bowl once again before collapsing in to him. "Done?" He asked, resting his chin lightly on her shoulder. She nodded cautiously, in an attempt not to re-aggravate the feeling of nausea settling in her stomach. Lifting her up gently he flushed the toilet and lead her into the lounge. "Here you go" he spoke kindly, handing her a plate with a piece of hot buttery toast on. She gave him a look you would give to someone in possession of a chocolate teapot. He laughed "don't look at me like that, you've got to eat something." She sighed exhaustedly and nibbled at a corner of the toast half-heartedly for a while before leaving it and stating towards the bedroom to get dressed. "Jac! Wait..." he called after her, grabbing her arm gently "you sure you're ok? You haven't said a word all morning..." It was only when she turned back around to him that he realised how ill she looked. She was paler than anyone he'd ever seen before, the dark circles under her eyes made her look exhausted and her eyes were dull and full of an unknown pain.  
"I'm fine, I'm going to go in the shower, you should probably go home and get ready for work." He stood up, embracing her into a hug and said quietly  
"Ok, i'll go and get showered and dressed then i'll come back and pick you up.." he watched as her face screwed up, he expected that reaction, as she went to make an excuse he interrupted her "no, no excuses, I'm not letting you ride that death trap motorbike, i'll be back in half an hour" he kissed her on top of the head, grabbed his coat and left with a smile on his face.

She retreated to her room and opened the curtains slightly, watching out of the window for any signs of the storm returning. It was dark and still raining, she contemplated phoning in sick but that only meant he would make her tell him what was wrong. She sighed, closing the curtains and making her way into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

Back at his flat he plugged his phone in as it's battery had run flat during the night. On his way to the bathroom he could hear it practically exploding with text messages and missed calls. Scrolling through them and noticing most of them were Mo he dialed her number and put her on speaker phone while he turned the shower on.  
"Jonny Mac!?" the registrar's voice could be heard throughout the tiny apartment, Jonny sighed and mockingly replied  
"yes dear?" as he fished thorugh his draws for a fresh shirt.  
"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to phone you all night! One of the apartments in my building was struck by lightning last night, the whole row caught fire." Jonny eyes widened at this news and he ran to where his phone lay, picking it up and taking it off loudspeaker he frantically apologised  
"Jesus Christ Mo! I'm so sorry, are you ok? Was anybody hurt?" Mo breathed a sigh of relief on hearing her best friend's voice and in a calmer tone she carrried on  
"Um, i'm not sure, they evacuated the two floors above me. I came round and knocked on your door last night...where were you?" she asked the question half-heartedly because she had a feeling she knew the answer. Jonny felt guit in every pore as he explained to his friend  
"Ah, I was at Jac's, i'm sorry" Mo sighed exasperatedly. "Actually, it was Jac I wanted to talk to you about..." Jonny began and straight away wondered if he regretted it. "Are you working this morning?" he asked, letting the conversation go off on a slight tangent. Mo saw straight through him and laughed  
"Yeah, same shift as you, why? What's going on with Lady Macbeth this time?" The words stung in Jonny's ears, he was almost angry with her  
"don't say that Mo! The reason I was round hers last night was" Mo interrupted him  
"Jonny, I know we're close and all but I don't think I really need to know that do I?" she giggled like a school girl. Jonny rolled his eyes towards a wall in his empty flat, although she couldn't see him  
"No Mo, I was up half the night with her wiping her tears away." Mo went absolutely silent, she wasn't sure whether he was serious or whether it was some dirty minded inuendo.  
"What do you mean?...are you telling me the Ice Queen cries?" she asked slowly and cautiously.  
"Mo it was horrible, she's was absolutely terrified" he said quietly, remembering the events of the night before.  
"What do you mean Jonny Mac? Terrified of what?" Mo continued in her enquiry, wondering what had managed to shake the Ice Queen to tears. Jonny sighed, wondering whether he should really be telling her this...it was for her own good though  
"Thunder. She's got a serious fear of thunder storms." Jonny listened closely as he heard his friend choke back a roar of laughter, desperately trying not to giggle. "It's not funny Mo!" he snapped at her suddenly, "there was nothing funny about the way she was last night!" Mo stopped, feeling somethink akin to empathy for the Consultant  
"I'm sorry Jonny, what's this got to do with me working today though?" she asked, trying to distract from her thoughtless actions. Jonny wandered over to the window, he thought for a moment as he watched the rain getting heavier  
"There's another huge storm due sometime this morning, I don't think she's going to cope if it hits while she's working." Mo was quiet for a moment as she tried to imagine Jac hard-as-nails Naylor not coping  
"Okay..." she was mildly confused "so what's that got to do with me?" she asked, bringing them both back to the conversation. Jonny sighed again, impatiently  
"just help me keep an eye on her, yeah?" he said, attempting the wrap up the conversation. Mo agreed and hung up, leaving them both to prepare themselves for what could be a very interesting day.

After a long hot shower Jac emerged from the bathroom into her bedroom, she looked at herself in her long bedroom mirror at the figure staring back at her. Her long orban hair was in a limp and lifeless bun on top of her head, the white towel engulfed her slim frame and her pale skin was now red and patchy from the hot water. She unenthusiastically threw on a shirt and pair of trousers and sat herself in front of the mirror, beggining to apply an extensive amount of make up in an attempt to make herself look mildly healthier. A while later she slowly bought herself back to her feet to find and evergrowing ache piercing across her abdomen, she sat down quickly on the bed and fumbled hurriedly for the spare packet of pain killers she kept in her bed side cabinet. On finding them at the bottom of the draw, the pain had increased noticeably and she could've cried when she saw the packet was empty. Using all her strenght to pick herself up she manovered as quickly as she could towards the kitchen. Suddenly a stronger wave of pain caught her by surprise and with a small cry she double over in agony by the side of the table. On his way to the top of the stairs Jonny heard a crash and the muffled cry, he practically leaped up the last few stairs and burst into the flat, he automatically ran over to the shaking woman on the floor.  
"Jac?" there was a notable edge of worry to his voice, Jac found herself in too much pain to be able to explain, "Cramps?" Jonny saw straight through her stuttering and crying, she nodded at him slowly. "Ok, it's alright, let's get you onto the sofa yeah" Jac obliged at being lifted up and suported towards the lounge where Jonny let her sit precariously on the edge. "Right, where are your pain killers?" he asked, stroking her hair gently. She found herself putting all her effort into producing one word  
"...Kitchen" she spluttered, wrapping her arms around her stomach as Jonny leapt up off the floor in front of her. Trying to be as quick as he could he practically sprinted into the kitchen and luckily he knew where Jac kept her medication. He flung open the cupboard door, which nearly flew off it's hinges, and delved into the box in search of the trademark prescription sticker with her name on it. On finding them he didn't even take time to put everything back in the box or shut the door, he just grabbed a glass of water and bounded back to her side, popping out a tablet for her and helping her drink as he could see how much her hands were shaking. Ten minutes passed before the tablets began to kick in, which she spent curled in a ball with her knees to her chin while Jonny just held her and whispered kind words in her ear to keep her mind of the pain. He talked about their baby and how beautiful she would be, he talked about work, told her funny stories about patients and about Mo, he even started talking about Jeremy Kyle at one point. When she finally lifted her head up he breathed a sigh of relief, she looked at him slightly bewildered, he explained  
"If I'd had to talk much longer we'd both be in pain" he nudged her playfully with his elbow and she found herself unable to contain a smile. "Come on" he said cheerfully, pulling her up of the sofa and handing her her coat "Darwin is calling."

**Just a quick thanks to ****_jacnaylor1998_**** and ****_ .169_**** for the idea about taking them into work and seeing how Jac reacts to the storm, I am planning to continue with this idea soon.  
Thank you all for your lovely reviews, keep them coming, it really makes my day to know how much you all enjoy reading my procrastination!**


	3. You can't hide from it

**So, there's only going to one last chapter after this one as I've got loads of half written fics going on and I can't really see anywhere to go with this but I've got a fabulous ending in mind! Enjoy it though! :D **

As Jonny drove them both, almost silently, to Holby General the rain seemed to be getting heavier. Jac spent the whole journey staring out the window at the harsh droplets of water pounding down on the road and the roof above them. On arriving in the car park Jonny jumped out of the car and ran round to open the passenger door, letting Jac out but earning himself an incredibly sarcastic glare and a lecture about how she's not an invalid. They made their way, still in silence, up to Darwin where Jac retreated straight to her office, all but slamming the door in Jonny's face. As he wandered back to the nurses station Mo watched him, she could tell he was deep in thought, almost like she could see the cogs whirring inside his brain. He noticed her staring at him and his eyes widened, spreading his arms out and walking towards her he babbled apologetically

"Mo! I am so sorry! Are you ok? Where did you stay last night?" She smiled as she accepted his hug and meerly said

"I'm fine, I stayed at my sisters..." she pulled away and studied his face for a moment "What about you? Where's Jac?" She watched as his expression dropped and he looked towards her office, She nodded understandingly and patted him on the back. At that moment Elliot wandered on to the ward carrying a cup of coffee and several dohnuts

"wonderful weather isn't it?" he chortled as he walked by "looks like thunder again out there." Jonny and Mo shared a look which Elliot was oblivious to then there was a rumble of thunder quite close by. "Ooh speaking of which" Elliot laughed at his seemingly perfect timing and turned to walk away as Jonny began to grow anxious.

"Proffessor Hope!" he called after the Proffessor who turned around looking a little confused "will you...keep and eye on Ms Naylor for me?" Elliot nodded and asked nothing more. Jonny began to wonder how much he knew, after all they had worked together for a long time, there must have been storms in Holby before...

Elliot walked into the office warily, analysing what Jonny had just said, he opened the door slowly to find Jac curled up with her head in in her hands on the sofa. He quietly stepped past her, placing his bags under his desk and his coffee on top of a pile of paper concealing his desk. Jac had become aware that he was there but found herself unable to move, almost frozen in fear. The Proffessor contemplated his next movements very carefully, he sat down on the other end of the sofa, reasonably far from the fiery haired consultant.

"Jac?" his voice was soft and gentle, he spoke to her calmly and for a moment she was glad he was there "now, I know this isn't just morning sickness." He found himself thinking back to the many times he had found her curled up on the sofa before, either asleep or suffering and he had always been gentle with her. "Jac, you don't have to hide this from me, I know you're scared, let us help" he moved slightly closer to her tortured body and placed his hand on her shoulder. Jac found herself remembering the last time she was working in a thunder storm, Elliot had found her hiding in the staff kitchen and described her as being 'as jumpy as a cat around fireworks.' She remembered grabbing on to him subconsciously as an unexpected flash of lightning illuminated the room. Even Elliot being his usual bumbling self put two and two together and recongnised her phobia. From then he went out of his way to spend the rest of his shift near by and even made excuses to Connie when she was asked to assisst in theatre. Jac lifted her head out of her hands, instictively placing them on her bump and looked up at Elliot. Only then, being so close to her did he, for the first time, take notice of how run down she looked, even Elliot wasn't oblivious to the dark circles and the un-straightened hair. "Listen Jac, if you want to go home I can cover for you...but what I think you need right now is to be around people who care...like me and Jonny..." She turned her head to the side slightly and looked at him in bewilderment,

"why...what has Maconie said? What has he told you?" Elliot sighed

"he hasn't told me anything Jac, he just asked me to keep an eye on you." She exhaled exasperatedly

"I don't need to be watched! I'm not..." she flinched and cowered backwards as another crash of thunder filled the air. Elliot watched on helplessly

"he cares about you Jac, just let him." Elliot stood up from the black sofa and patted her shoulder gently as he walked back towards his desk. She also stood up, grabbed her hand bag and walked out of the office door, towards the locker room.

Elliot sat thinking about Jac for a good ten minutes, unable to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. Eventually he realised he had to do something to help her, even if she wouldn't thank him for it immediately. He picked up the phone, dialed a few numbers (which he knew by heart) and put it to his ear

"Hello Sharon Kozinsky speaking" the bright American's accent from the other end of the phone immediatley lightened Elliot's mood

"Hi Sharon, it's Elliot" he spoke nervously to the psyciatrist.

"Oh hey Elliot, you okay?" she also found her spirits lifted whilst talking to the surgeon,

"Uh, yes thank you, I was wondering if you could help me with something, it's..." he hesitated for a moment, lowering his voice slightly and looking out onto the ward "it's Jac Naylor..." Sharon took a moment to process this information, running through her mind what she already knew about the secretive Cardiothoracic Consultant. Elliot continued, realising he probably needed to explain himself

"it's nothing sinister and awful or anyhthing!" he added quickly, wondering what she was thinking "it's just, she has a fear of thunder storms...I believe they call it astraphobia...?" Sharon found herself smiling naturally

"yes that's right, so what exactly are you asking me?" she wanted some sort of clarification even though she was pretty sure she knew what was coming next.

"Well..." he found himself stuttering over words, fumbleing nervously "it's...it's just...it's not that she's scared...she's terrified...to the point where...well, it begins to effect her work...and what with the baby and all...stress really can't be good for either of them...and...well...I was thinking..." she interrupted him, feeling sorry for the babbling proffessor

"You wanted me to come down and see if I could do anything?" she posed the question as she stood out the window watching the storm and working out her plan of action. Elliot sighed

"uh, yes basically, I mean...only if you have time...you know..." he was internally kicking himself at this point and feeling like a love struck teenager. Sharon laughed again

"yes of course, i've got most of the morning free so i'll be down as soon as i've typed up these notes, okay?" Elliot also smiled and replied with

"yes, definitely, don't rush yourself though...and um...thank you Sharon." She accepted his gratitude and they both said 'goodbye for now' and hung up.


	4. Letting people in

**Okay so here's the last part, it's not brilliant but I just wanted to finish it because I've got two others to carry on with and it's nearly school time again :( But Enjoy it anyway guys! :)**

Jac took a deep breath and prepared herself for the days work, emerging from the locker room, newly dressed in her blue scrubs, she walked over to the nurses station. Jonny was obviously off somewhere with a patient and Mo was busily engulfed in typing something on the computer. Jac coughed loudly to attract the attention of the registrar who jumped slightly and turned around on her chair  
"Aaah Jac, there you are...you okay?" The consultant rolled her eyes and replied very simply with  
"fine. And don't call me Jac!" Mo was about to confront the pregnant woman about the events of last night that she had been told of when the main doors to Darwin burst open and two paramedics rushed a trolley in whilst calling  
"Can we get some help over here please!" Jac and Mo shared a look of concern and rushed over to the patient.  
"What've we got?" Mo questioned the paramedics as she looked over the patient.  
"Young male, around early thirties, hit by lightning, resuscitated at the scene and twice on the way in." Jac zoned out as the female paramedic recited pulse and blood pressure in the usual over rehearsed way. Mo noticed Jac's face as it turned to worry and directed the paramedics towards ITU while she pulled her aside.  
"Jac? I can take this one if you want me to?" Jac snapped out her daze, shaking Mo off her and harshly replying  
"No thank you Miss Effanga, I think the consultant can cope with this, and for the last time; it's Ms Naylor!" With that she turned on her heel and stormed off towards ITU.

She walked into the room and began to look over the patient, there were nurses running around him, hooking him up to drips and searching through his posessions for some form of ID. She took another deep breath and stepped closer to the bed, analysing the various numbers on the screen next to him and placing her stethescope on his chest, listening closely. She turned to the nurse next to her and quietly gave her the usual instructions  
"H, C's, U's, E's, LFT's, the usual, group and save and can we get him ten milligrams of morphine please?" She looked over the man delicately, he had dark hair and a young looking face, he had a slight amount of chin stubble and his lips were pale and slightly parted. On looking down his body carefully she saw a deeply burnt patch of skin beneath an expensive looking metal wrist watch. She didn't hear Mo creep up behind her as she lifted the sleave of his jacket slightly  
"If that's the entry point there must be an exit..." Jac turned round and glared at the registrar  
"Yes. I'm a doctor too you know. Do you want something?" Mo rolled her eyes, shaking her head wearily and turned to leave. On continuing to look down the patient's body she noticed a black marking on the sole of one of his shoes  
"Can we get this shoe off please nurse?"  
The nurse stopped what she was doing and walked round to the end of the bed removing the man's shoe, revealing a sock which looked as though it had been set on fire and deep burn mark on his heel, matching the one situated on his wrist. Mo who was still stood in the doorway inhaled sharply and looked at Jac  
"must have passed straight through his heart...he's lucky to be alive." The two looked over at the man in shock and awe for surviving such an ordeal.

Meanwhile a famliar red headed psychiatrist had just strolled on to the ward and was heading towards Elliot's office. He emerged from the room just as she was walking down the corridor and jumped back slightly.  
"Oh hi Sharon...Uh...thank you for coming"  
"No problem Elliot, where is Jac?" The pair walked towards the nurses station where Elliot put down the stack of folders he was holding and straightened his tie nervously. He looke towards Jonny who was sat facing away from them and staring into the distance. He spoke loudly to attract the nurses attention  
"Uh...Nurse Maconie, do you happen to know the whereabouts of Ms Naylor?" Jonny turned to look at the proffessor, his expression displaying slight bewilderment.  
"Um...I think she's in ITU" he flicked his eyes towards the psychiatrist to the side of him "how did she seem earlier?" Elliot looked down at his shoes and bit his lip  
"...not herself...I decided to call Sharon to see what she could do." Jonny inhaled sharply, almost grimacing  
"you know she's going to hate you for that right?" Elliot nodded but before he could reply he noticed Sharon walking towards ITU. Elliot caught up with her and overlooked as she opened the door slightly and motioned Jac over to her.

The pair walked towards the nurses station, Sharon following Jac in an attempt to keep up with her, the consultant picked up the phone and dialed quickly while the psychiatrist spoke  
"So Jac, I've been speaking to Elliot this morning" Jac hung up the phone suddenly and sternly asked  
"What has he told you?" Sharon turned her head and studied the consultant inquisitively,  
"He tells me you have a fear of thunder storms Jac, can you tell me why that is?" Her eyes widened as the woman spoke to her,  
"No I can't. Not here" she hissed as she walked briskly towards her office. The psychiatrist followed her, closing the door gently behind her as Jac sat behind her desk. She watched the consultant as she stared at her computer screen, not saying anything.  
"Jac?" she attempted to encourage her to confess about her phobia "there's no need to be embarrassed you know..." Jac looked up at her, the look in her eyes made her look so naive and afraid.  
"but...it's so stupid..." The pschiatrist was almost taken a back by the consultant's openess, she took a moment to digest what she had just heard and said softly  
"why do you say that Jac?" However just as quickly as they had come down, the walls came back up and Jac turned her gaze back to her computer.  
"It just is ok. Now leave me alone, i've got work to do." Sharon turned away from Jac and became distracted, looking out of the window as there was another flash of lightning. Looking back to the consultant she noticed her eyes were closed tightly and she appeared to be shutting out the world. The psychiatrist walked over to her, placing a hand gently on her arm and  
"it's alright Jac, it's gone" she whispered gently. Jac opened her eyes warily and wormed away from Sharon's touch. She stood up and stormed past the woman, standing in the middle of the room with one hand on her stomach and the other running through her orban hair. "You know Jac, if we can work out why you're so afraid we might be able to find a way to conquer your fear..." Jac shot her a look of anger, she could feel the emotions racing around in her head, knowing she would regret this later.  
"Why do you even care so much? You're only here because you fancy the pants of Elliot Hope!" Sharon's heart was full of sympathy for the pregnant woman, she knew what it was like to be alone and she empathized fully with the consultant.  
"Jac..." she spoke softly, with a lump in her throat "why do you think that? Why do you believe no one cares?"  
"Don't" she had tears forming in the corners of her eyes "don't try and analyse me! I've got on fine so far without busy bodies like you getting involved! Just leave me alone!" The psychiatrist could feel her own emotions brewing in the depths of her chest and decided that was the last think Jac needed. She kept herself calm long enough to say  
"Ok Jac, I'm going but you know where I am if you need to talk..." Jac rolled her eyes as the woman opened the door and left.

Elliot was stood down the corridor from his office, waiting for the two women to emerge. Sharon noticed him and took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. As Elliot turned around, noticng her and started walking towards her.  
"So...? How did it..." He was interrupted by Sharon placing a finger to her lips and widening her eyes at what she heard.

Jac was stood in her office after the woman left, finally relasing the tears and sercombing to her raging hormones. Suddenly she felt a screaming pain across her abdomen, her pulse was racing and she could feel herself swaying towards the sofa next to her.

Sharon was listening closely as she heard a muffled cry and a crash from inside the consultant's office. She burst into the room, closely followed by Elliot to find the pregnant woman barely conscious, rithing in pain and leanig against the sofa.  
"Elliot!" she called to him instictively and slipped to the floor behind Jac, rubbing he back as Elliot checked her pulse.  
"Sharon, go and get Jonny for me" the proffessor sounded unusually authoratitive so Sharon asked no questions. She practically ran to the nurses station, called the nurse and almost dragged him into the office. He immediatly saw the mother of his child curled in a ball on the floor he immediatly rushed to her side.  
"Jac? Have you taken your pain killers since this morning?" Jac shook her head without revealing her tear streaked face, Jonny placed his hand caringly on her back and instructed Sharon to Jac's desk draw where she kept her spare tablets. She quickly handed Jonny the tablets as her and Elliot looked at each other in complete confusion. Jac swallowed the tablets and drank some of the water Jonny had grabbed off the corner of her desk. Then a badly timed roar of thunder shook the silence around them and Jac curled even tighter into a ball, while Jonny hugged her tightly. All three of them were crowding around her for different reasons, she was beggining to feel trapped and Jonny could feel her body tensing up and her shrinking into him. As the thunder passed he gestured for the Psychiatrist and the Proffessor to give her a little space as she lifted her head from her knees.  
Elliot spoke quietly to Jonny, not sure whether Jac was up to taking anything in at that moment  
"I'm worried about her blood pressure, her pulse is pretty fast and I think the baby might be in distress." Jonny's eyes widened and he released Jac slightly, turning her face towards his  
"Jac, can we take you on to the ward and check the baby over sweety?" Jac nodded and stood up slowly, leaning on Jonny for support.

An hour later and Jac was lay in a side room resting, Mr T had come down and done an ultrasound which confirmed the baby was alright and Elliot had prescribed (much to Jac's dismay) twenty-four hours bed rest until her blood pressure came down. However, with the storm still around that wasn't happening for a while. Jonny sat next to her on the bed, hugging her tightly everytime the storm errupted. After a while Sharon came in to find the consultant with her head buried in Jonny's chest, he smiled half-heartedly at the psychiatrist. She walked towards the bed and placed her hand on Jac's back  
"Jac? How are you feeling?" Jac lifted her head and looked towards the american but said nothing. "Well, I know you'll refuse but, there's a course starting next week which works on getting to the route of extreme phobias by exposing the patient to them openly..." Jac glared at her wearily and shook her head exhaustedly. Jonny looked at Sharon and went to begin talking the consultant in to it but he was interrupted  
"well that's ok...just promise me something...?" Jac looked at her warily "let us help you. Let Jonny look after you and the baby. Let me and Elliot look out for you when you're here. You need someone, you can't do this alone." Jac sighed but she was too exhausted, both pysically and mentally, to argue. She was so tired of being alone and struggling through all the bumps in the road by herself, it was then she decided it was time to accept the help she was given. She didn't notice as a tear crept from her sparkling green eyes but she nodded at Sharon's request which gained her a caring hug in return, but unlike the usual Jac, she accepted it and let herself fall into the psychiatrist's arms while Jonny rubbed her back lovingly.

**So that's it guys, weird ending I know, thank you all for reading and all the fabulous reviews, please read my other fics and follow me! Thanks! xx**


End file.
